witchgirlsfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Ларвеки
'Ларвеки '– это гигантские гусеницы, которые живут на Меридиане. Описание История Появление * 1 сезон 12 серия «Явление принцессы» * 1 сезон 22 серия «Калебу брошен вызов» * 1 сезон 23 серия «Битва у стен замка» Галерея |-|Сериал= Larvek looking at the Guardians got stuck in his web.png|Ларвек смотрит на Стражниц, которые не могут выбраться из его паутины. Hay Lin creating a whirlwind to get out of Larvek's web, picture 1.png|Хай Лин создаёт торнадо, чтобы выбраться из паутины Ларвека. Larvek knocking Will down with his tail.png|Ларвек отбрасывает Вилл хвостом. Hay Lin attacking Larvek with a blast of air, picture 2.png|Хай Лин атакует Ларвека потоком воздуха. Cornelia constructing a cage for Lavek out of railroad ties, picture 1.png|Корнелия строит клетку вокруг Ларвека из шпал. Cornelia constructing a cage for Lavek out of railroad ties, picture 2.png|Корнелия строит клетку вокруг Ларвека из шпал. Larvek eggs disguised as Hoogong ones.png|Яйца Ларвеков, замаскированные под яйца хугонгов. Will, Irma and Taranee realise that there's something wrong with so-called Hoogong eggs.png|Вилл, Ирма и Тарани понимают, что с яйцами Ларвеков, замаскированных под яйца хугонгов что-то не так. Irma washing the blue paint off the Larvek egg.png|Голубая краска стекает с яйца Ларвека. The Larvek egg.png|Яйцо Ларвека. Larveks start hatching, picture 1.png|Ларвеки вылупляются из яиц. Larveks start hatching, picture 2.png|Ларвеки вылупляются из яиц. Hay Lin doesn't notice that Larvek is hatching out.png|Хай Лин не замечает, что из яйца вылупляется Ларвек. Larvek attacking Hay Lin, picture 1.png|Ларвек нападает на Хай Лин. Larvek attacking Hay Lin, picture 2.png|Ларвек нападает на Хай Лин. Larvek crawling out of the egg.png|Ларвек выползает из яйца. Larveks surrounding the Guardians, picture 1.png|Ларвеки окружают Стражниц. Larveks surrounding the Guardians, picture 2.png|Ларвеки окружают Стражниц. Larvek web shrinking.png|Паутина Ларвеков сжимается вокруг Стражниц. Larveks surrounding the Guardians, picture 3.png|Ларвеки окружают Стражниц. The Larvek is ready to attack the Guardians.png|Ларвек готов атаковать Стражниц. The Larvek web trapping the Guardians.png|Паутина Ларвеков запирает Стражниц внутри. Larveks swarming.png|Ларвеки кишат. The Guardians cover Larveks with a piece of cloth to distract them.png|Стражницы накрывают Ларвеков куском материи, чтобы отвлечь их. The Larvek getting out of the piece of cloth.png|Ларвек выбирается из-под ткани. Larvek web shrinking trapping the Guardians inside, picture 1.png|Паутина Ларвеков сжимается до конца. Larvek web shrinking trapping the Guardians inside, picture 2.png|Паутина Ларвеков сжимается до конца. Larveks are piled inside their web.png|Ларвеки сбиваются в кучу внутри своей паутины. Larveks are gonna fight against the Guardians.png|Ларвеки готовы напасть на Стражниц. Larveks crawling to Hay Lin.png|Ларвеки ползут к Хай Лин. Hay Lin blowing Larveks away with a blast of air, picture 3.png|Хай Лин отбрасывает Ларвеков мощным потоком воздуха. Cornelia holding the shells of Larvek eggs.png|Корнелия держит скорлупу яиц Ларвеков. The Larvek knocking the rebel and his horse down.png|Ларвек сбивает мятежника с коня. |-|Сериал, GIF= Larveks hatching out.gif|Личинки Ларвеков вылупляются. Larvek hatching out and attacking Hay Lin.gif|Ларвек вылупляется и нападает на Хай Лин. Larvek crawling to Hay Lin.gif|Ларвек ползёт к Хай Лин. Larveks surrounding the Guardians, image 1.gif|Ларвеки окружают Стражниц. Larvek web shrinking leaving the Guardians who are surrounded by Larveks trapped inside it, image 1.gif|Паутина сжимается вокруг Стражниц, которые окружены Ларвеками. Larvek web shrinking leaving the Guardians who are surrounded by Larveks trapped inside it, image 2.gif|Паутина сжимается вокруг Стражниц, которые окружены Ларвеками. Larveks surrounding the Guardians, image 2.gif|Ларвеки окружают Стражниц. Larveks swarming.gif|Ларвеки кишат. Larvek web shrinking, image 1.gif|Паутина Ларвеков сжимается. The Guardians breaking the tent to distract Larveks.gif|Стражницы разламывают шатёр, чтобы отвлечь Ларвеков. Larvek web shrinking, image 2.gif|Паутина Ларвеков сжимается. Larvek web shrinking, image 3.gif|Паутина Ларвеков сжимается. Larveks falling into the underground tunnel created by Cornelia.gif|Корнелия создаёт подземный туннель, чтобы Ларвеки туда провалились. Larveks crawling to Hay Lin.gif|Ларвеки ползут к Хай Лин. Hay Lin blowing Larveks away with a blast of air.gif|Хай Лин отбрасывает Ларвеков мощным потоком воздуха. Категория:Злодеи Категория:Монстры